Meeting With Grojband
by PunkR0CK Rachel
Summary: Two fans won a contest with the prize that they will meet the ever popular Grojband. As they come to Peaceville, they meet new friends, old lovers and new enemies with them. They go through the amazing adventures with Grojband and their tour guides. Can anything go wrong? (Song request needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey readers, PunkR0CK Rachel here with a new story. I decided to do two stories at once. I'm here with AvrilLavigneFan2001 and Blazing Fire Star Kid 01.**

**AVF2001: Hi!**

**BFSK 01: Sup guys?**

**Me: I got some inspiration from a collaboration by these two authors and decided to write my idea.**

**AVF2001: Plus we'll be using our OCs. My OC will be Amber.**

**BFSK 01: Mines will be named Taj.**

**Me: And mines will be Chloe. AVF, Blaze **(I had to use a shorter name if you both don't mind)** disclaimer please.**

**AVF 2001: Me, PunkR0CK Rachel and Blazing Fire Star Kid 01 doesn't own Grojband and the characters.**

**BFSK 01: We only own our OC while the plot belongs to Rachel.**

**All: Enjoy!**

A girl with light-brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black Paramore band t-shirt, red shorts and a pair of converse trainers with her ears pierced, was talking on her phone.

"Chloe, it's gonna take a long time,"

"How many weeks has it been?"

"Don't know. Probably 7 weeks,"

"That's a long time,"

"Ugh, that contest result is gonna take a long time," She threw herself on the bed until… _DING!___Then Amber looked up to see an e-mail in her laptop which was on the table near her bed. She sat up and opened her e-mail. She began to read the e-mail she have until her eyes widen.

**Amber's P.O.V**

"Oh. My. God." I stared at my laptop screen in shock. Cause I have won the contest to meet Grojband!

"Amber, what's wrong?" Chloe asked through the other line.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe this! I won the contest!" Then I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Amber, keep it down!" My sister, Amanda shouted.

"Like I would!" I shouted back.

"You just ruined my makeup!"

"Who cares Amanda?!" Amber shouted then silence came. "Good. Chloe, I won the contest!"

"Really?! Congrats Amber!"

"I'm the winner! I cannot believe I'm gonna meet Grojband with you!" I spoke with excitement.

"Hold on Amber. With me?"

"It also says you can bring friends with you! About three friends you can bring!"

"Thank you so much Amber! And congrats too!" Chloe spoke. "Hey, I'll come by to your house and talk about this. My aunt doesn't want the twins to wake up."

"Yeah sure," Then Chloe quickly hang up.

"Let's see what other info we have here," I looked back at my laptop, reading the e-mail.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. I ran out of my room, knowing that it'll be Chloe. "I'll get it!" I called as I made my way down. I opened the door to see Chloe. Chloe had dark-brown hair with a green streak and pearly black eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie with a grey hood worn over her white shirt that had a black skull with headphones on it, blue short jeans with a metal chain on the left pocket and black boots. She had two piercing on her left ear and two bracelets; one is a black bracelet with white flaming skulls on it while the other was also a black bracelet but with white engravings on it and a silver gem on the middle.

Next to her was her Asian mom who had the same face as her, dressed as usual. Chloe's half Asian; half Aussie.

"Hey Chloe," I greeted.

"Hey Amber," Chloe greeted back as I let them in.

"Amber, where's your aunt?" Chloe's mom asked.

"She's in the kitchen," I told her, pointing my thumb at where the kitchen will be.

"Thanks Amber," Then Chloe's mom went to the kitchen.

"Let's go into my room," I told her as I closed the door. Chloe nodded and we both ran upstairs to my room, running past my older sister, Samantha.

"Watch it," She spoke.

"Sorry sis," I apologized and closed the door after me and Chloe stepped in.

"So when are we gonna meet Grojband?" Chloe asked.

"In about a week," I spoke, sitting on my bed. "It's good to be out of this house from your drama queen sister."

"Thanks for picking me to come with you. The twins are driving me crazy. My cousins are even lazy to take care of them,"

"No prob Chloe. I owe you last time for pranking Amanda," I laughed at that memory.

"Even though I got grounded for a week, it's still worth it," Chloe laughed a bit. "So when are we gonna meet Grojband?"

"I read the e-mail again and we'll meet them in about a week!"

"For how long?" Chloe asked. "Please let it be a long time."

"Due to the delay, we'll stay there for…5 months!"

"YES! FINALLY!" Chloe exclaimed in excitement.

"Chloe! Keep it down!" Her mom called out.

"Sorry mom!" Chloe shouted. "Any other info?"

"Yeah, says here, they'll have a tour guide for us in case if we have any problems,"

"I'm okay with that,"

"You already asked your mom?" I asked in case if she forgot.

"Oh, hehe…forgot about that,"

"Let's go ask your mom before you forgot…again," We both went down to see her mom and my aunt, looking at a few papers.

"Umm mom?" Chloe called out.

"Yes Chloe?" Her mom asked, looking at us. Then Chloe told her about the contest, how I won and that I was gonna bring her.

"Can I go please?" Chloe begged.

"Didn't Scarlett go to collage at Peaceville?" My aunt asked.

"That's why I brought Chloe," I spoke out, holding Chloe's shoulders. "I know how she misses her sister plus I need my bestfriend to be with me." It took a while for her mom to think.

"Hmm, don't see why not," Her mom finally spoke with a smile.

"Yes!" Then Chloe hi-5 with me.

"You really need some rest from taking care of the twins," Her mom spoke.

"Yes, you can come with me!" I shouted in excitement.

"But in one condition Chloe, better behave well,"

Chloe let out a psh, "I'll behave."

I doubt that. I know Chloe will get into trouble since she's a bad girl but her grades at school are pretty good. At school, she can get into any kind of fights and pranks and she can escape from the raging teachers. Don't ask me how. But some teachers like her.

"Alright, both of you get ready to pack up," My aunt spoke.

Chloe and her mom went back home. I ran up to my room, went into my closet and pulled out my suitcases so I could start packing.

This will be the best day of my life.

**Me: Chap 1 done!**

**AVF 2001: That was short. Usually you type about 2000+ words.**

**Blaze: Yeah, why all of the sudden it's short?**

**Me: Had to cut it short. Plus I can get a bit lazy and my mid-year exam is coming!**

**AVF and Blaze: Oh…**

**Me: Yeah. So I'll try to update as soon as I could or even during my exam. Peace out!**

**Blaze: See ya guys.**

**AVF: Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey readers! We're back with a chapter 2. Now we will introduce Blaze's OC, Taj James. At first, I made Taj as a friend who Amber will bring with but all of the sudden, I decided to make him as Amber's and Chloe's tour guide. And...**

**AVF 2001: And?**

**Me: I also add Cat Goddess 179 OC, Ruby. She lets me borrow her PC so why not let her OC be in the show.**

**BFSK 01: Are you gonna pair her OC with Kin?**

**Me: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Let's just see what I have in mind. Blaze, AVF, disclaimer.**

**BFSK 01: Me, PunkR0CK Rachel and AvrilLavigneFan 2001 doesn't own Grojband and the characters. **

**AVF 2001: We only own our OCs while the plot belongs to Rachel. Enjoy the chap.**

*Week Transition*

**Amber's P.O.V**

Finally, today was the day, me and Chloe will meet Grojband and hang out with them for five months!

I was in my aunt's car with my sisters while Chloe and her mom were waiting for us to arrive.

"You sure you two won't miss each other?" My aunt asked, looking at me and Amanda.

"Why would I miss her?!" I almost shrieked.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "I would never miss her."

Then Samantha spoke up, "You both will miss arguing with each other, giving each other angry looks, pranking with each other…"

"Alright alright, you got a point but it doesn't mean I'll miss Amanda SO much. I'll probably miss Sam but Amanda…probably," I said, looking at them. Even though Samantha's a bit of a tomboy but she really cares for me and Amanda.

"You'll miss my protectiveness FOR you," Sam said, giggling. "I'll bet you'll miss Amanda when you stay at Peaceville."

"I wouldn't," I shook my head in disagreement. My aunt laughed and rubbed her fingers on my hair.

Then my aunt stopped the car as we arrived at the airport. I got out, grabbed my bags and suitcases and went into the airport with my aunt.

"Hey Amber! Over here!" I looked around to see Chloe waving her left hand at us with her mom behind her and we ran over to them.

"Finally you're here, the planes about to arrive in three minutes," Chloe told me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Amanda took a long time putting on her makeup."

"Figures," Chloe muttered but Amanda shot a glare at her. Then our flight now arrived.

"Seems your flight's here," My aunt spoke as she looked at me with a smile. We both reached out for a tight hug. "I'll miss you aunt."

"I'll miss you too Amber," Then I hugged Samantha. "See ya in few months Sam."

"Yeah, better stay away from bullies," Sam said and rubbed my hair and gave me a wink. Then I caught Amanda rolling her eyes.

I confronted her with a smile, "Well Amanda, we will see each other again in a few months."

"Wish it was a longer time," Amanda muttered under her breath.

"I wished it also," I turned around to see Chloe hugging her mom tightly.

"You better behave well Chloe,"

"I know mom," I smiled to myself, remembering about my mom who I haven't seen for months now. Chloe and her mom always reminded of me and my mom. I wish you came back.

Then Chloe's mom pulled away from the hug and walked up to me, "And Amber, make sure Chloe doesn't get into trouble."

"I'll try," Then we both hugged and headed over to our flight.

As me and Chloe sat on our seats in the airplane which was in first class, Chloe spoke up, "You sure you won't miss Amanda?"

"NO, never will I miss her,"

"You'll see," Then Chloe put on her earbuds, listening to one of her rock songs. Why would I miss my sister who I hate?

Amanda's the drama queen in the school we attend to. She bullies the less popular girls, cares about popularity and always fights with me. Samantha, Chloe or even our aunt breaks our fight but believe me, we fight every day. I'm already sick of fighting with her and it is a miracle that I won this contest!

"Amber?" Chloe spoke, looking at her phone. She was scrolling down the list of rock music she had in her phone.

"Yeah?" Then Chloe rummaged for something in her backpack, her eyes still concentrating on her phone, and took out a light-blue headphone that had the white A sticker on the right headphone and a skull on the other. "Wait…isn't this-?"

"Found it in Amber's closet," Chloe told me with a smile on her face. I took the headphone and it was really mines. "I got into her bedroom when she was taking a shower yesterday," She explained, looking at her phone. I blinked my eyes a few times. My room was next to Amanda's. I know Amanda's room is a mess and I was in my room yesterday. Don't know how she does that but that's Chloe for you. She can sneak into anyone rooms without any noises and escape from teachers student hate. **(Yeah I always sneak into my sister's and brother's room to grab my stuff without making any noises)**

"Don't know how you do it but…thanks,"

"You're welcome," Chloe laid down on her seat with her earbuds playing rock music. "Tell me when we're there. I'll be taking a nap." I shrugged it off and relaxed in my seat.

*Flight Transition*

Then the airplane landed, arriving at Peaceville. "Finally we're here," I stretched out my arms since it was such a boring flight. I looked over at Chloe, still sleeping. I woke her up. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms out.

"We're here?"

"Yup. Let's go," We got our bags and suitcases and we got into the airport.

"We're gonna look for our tour guide?" Chloe asked and I nod. "Well, we don't need too." Before I could ask why, she pointed me to a guy, holding a sign written my name on it.

"Oh…"

"Are you Amber Parker?" He asked as we ran up to him. This guy had short jet-black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black Fall Out Boy band t-shirt overlapped by a green jacket with the soldier stripes, blue jeans and black converse. And he looks like the same age as us.

"Yes and you're our tour guide?" I asked.

"Yeah. My names Taj," He let out his left hand and I shyly shook it.

"Hi, this is my friend, Chloe," I introduced and they shook hands.

"Just one friend?" He asked.

"Yeah, I…uh…wanted to bring her,"

"Okay, I'll call the limo driver. Meet me outside," He smiled and walked away. God, he's so cute…

"Ehem…" I looked over at Chloe who has a smirk on her face. "You have a-?"

"What-psh, no way," I shook my head to Chloe.

"Amber, admit it,"

"No way José," I said with my cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, you do have a crush on him," Chloe smirked at me.

"No, I do not have a crush on him," I said as we both headed out to the entrance.

"Amber, I saw your face. Plus your shirt~" Chloe cooed. I punched her shoulder with my cheeks red. "Alright alright, calm down."

"Hey Amber! Chloe!" We looked over to see Taj waving at us, standing near a limo.

"Wow," Me and Chloe both said, amazed.

"Let's go," Chloe grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the limo. Chloe let go of my wrist to put our language in the back of the limo. Taj opened the door for me. I smiled at him and went in with Chloe. Chloe gave me a grin and I told her to shut it. She snickered and put back on her earbuds, put her feet up on another couch and concentrated at her phone. Taj closed the door as he sat next to me. Our hands accidentally touched. He apologized with a shy smile and I muttered an 'It's okay.' I was relief Chloe was texting on her phone. Taj taps on the window in front of us.

"Everyone's here Dave," Taj spoke to driver. We buckled in our seats and we drove off. "So big fans of Grojband?"

"Yeah, started loving them when Chloe showed me at YouTube. You?"

"Yeah. My friend, Daniel told me about them," Taj said. "Says he was a friend of the bass player. He introduced me to them and I started hanging out with them."

"So who asked you to be our tour guide?"

"Corey did. I asked Daniel if he could come with me but he said he was a bit busy with something," Taj explained. "But I think he probably lied."

"Why'd you think of that?"

"I know when he lies. We've been friends for a long time," He let a chuckle. "How about you and Chloe?"

"My aunt knew her mom. We knew each other when we were six,"

"Okay," He smiled.

'_His smile is so cute…'_

"So you're not only a Grojband fan, also a Paramore fan?"

I snapped out and quickly nodded. "I really love their song. You also not only a Grojband fan, also a Fall Out Boy fan?"

"Yeah, I'm also a Panic! At the Disco fan and a Paramore fan," I giggled and we continued on talking and laughing.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I know Amber has a crush on Taj, our **cute** tour guide. She probably thought I wasn't paying attention when actually, I was. I had my music on low volume and listened to their conversation all the time. Man, Amber has been talking to him for hours and hours. She's usually shy when she meets new people but I guess she got along with her 'crush' really well. She is soooo gonna owe me.

Then suddenly, the limo jerked. "Taj, we're here," The driver called out.

I pressed pause and put my phone and earbuds back in my jacket's pocket. We got out after Taj opened the door. Me and Amber grabbed our luggage and the limo drove off. When we turned around, in front of us was a mansion. "Wow…" I spoke out amazed. "Is this your house?" I asked.

"It's my cousin's. I live with them. Her dad also my uncle is Wayne Crystal, the popular richest businessman alive," Taj told us.

Then Amber nudged at my arm lightly, "Let's hope his cousin is not a drama queen."

"Agree," I replied.

Then we stepped into the porch. Taj rang the doorbell and the door opened by an old maid. "Ah, Taj you're here," She spoke with a nice tone.

"With the contestants also, Lauren,"

"Hi," I waved at the maid and she smiled, nicely.

"Please come in," We stepped in as Ms. Lauren stepped aside.

"Amber, Chloe, meet Lauren, the head servant. She's been with my cousin's family for a long time," Taj introduced. "Lauren, meet Amber and Chloe."

"Nice to meet you," She shook hands with us. "I hope Ruby gets along well with the both of you. She gets a bit bored."

"Sure. We love making friends,"

"Do you want to call Ruby?" Lauren asked to Taj.

"Sure Lauren," Taj replied.

"Ruby, your cousin's here with the contestants," Lauren called out. "We'll help you with the luggage." Then she rang a bell and four butlers came. Me and Amber handed our luggage to them and they all headed upstairs.

Then I saw a 13-year-old girl sliding on the hand rail. She jumped on the floor and walked over to us. "Thanks for calling me Lauren," The girl thanked her. Then Lauren bowed down and walked away.

"So is this the contestants Taj?" The girl or his cousin asked with a smile. This girl has long red scarlet hair and ruby eyes. She wore a black bowler hat, a red off-the-shoulder shirt that wrote Full Moon Party in pink and had showed the black straps of her tanktop, a dark-blue skirt and a pair of brown boots. She has a necklace of a music note decorated with little rubies on it and a star earring on her left ear. Think she's not a drama queen or even a beauty queen.

"Hey names Chloe. This is my friend Amber, she's actually the contestant. She wanted me to come with her," I spoke as me and Amber shook hands with her.

"Hi, names Ruby. I'm his cousin," Ruby introduced. "I'm also your tour guide."

"Wait two tour guides?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Corey wanted the both of us to be the tour guides," Ruby explained.

Then an idea came out of my mind and smirked to myself. "Well, I gotta say nice place you got here," I spoke.

"Thanks, people always think I was a drama queen but actually I'm not," I looked at Amber and she shrugged.

Then I held Ruby's shoulder, "Can you show me your house?" Then I tilted my head at Taj and Amber and she mouthed an 'oh.'

"Sure," Ruby agreed, winking at me. "Taj, you don't mind showing Amber her room?"

"Uhh…okay," Taj spoke, shyly with his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"C'mon Chloe," Then we both walked into the kitchen. Then we both stopped at the living room, peeking at them.

"Your friend has a crush on my cuz?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p.'

"Let's give them some privacy. We don't wanna disturb them," Ruby held me by the shoulders and pulled me into the kitchen.

*No P.O.V*

'_Seriously Chloe?!' _Amber exclaimed in her head. She looked at Taj who was shaking his head. _'You're gonna get this Chloe.'_

Then Taj turned around to face Amber. He coughed and spoke, "So, uh, Amber, you wanna see your room?"

"Sure Taj," Then they both walked up the flock of stairs. They went to the left corridor, walking past by a few rooms until they stopped at a green door.

"Here is your room," Taj opened the door. Amber stepped into her huge room. The room had a various bookshelves, a walk in closet, a bed with a green blanket, two lamps on each side of the bed, a table in front of a huge window.

"Wow," Amber said, amazed. "I've never seen a room like this."

"Well, now you do," Taj watched her looked around her room. "If you need me, I'll be at the living room. Ruby will give you a tour of the house tomorrow."

"Sure and thanks," Amber smiled as Taj closed the door. "Now I can finally rest," Amber put down the luggage on the floor and plop herself on the bed. "This bed is comfy." She stretched her arms out and relaxed on the bed.

'_Got myself a crush on a really cute boy. I will NEVER EVER let Chloe know this,'_

Then Amber jumped down from her bed and started unpacking to get ready for the night.

**BFSK 01: Are you serious?**

**Me: What? Didn't have any male OC to pair her OC with so I used yours.**

**AVF 2001: Based on our collab?**

**Me: *shrugs* Oh well, review, follow or favourite readers and we'll be back for chap 3.**

**Me: Peace out.**

**BFSK 01 and AVF 2001: See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am fucking sorry for updating really late! I had internet problem and because I got into trouble (you can blame me), my dad too my phone which I use to connect to the internet. My tab only uses wi-fi so it's fucking hard! Please enjoy my story**

AVF 2001: Hey guys we're back with Chap 3 except Rachel.

BFSK 01: You may ask where's Rachel?

AVF 2001: Truth is, she's being chased by her fangirl.

BFSK 01: Just cause she didn't update her other fanfic Don't Stop The Music for a few months.

AVF 2001: I'm betting weeks that she'll be chased by her fangirl. Now, the reason she updated really late is her internet was sketchy, helping her cuz make a fanfic and blinded by love.*then Rachel comes in and closes the door panting really hard*

Me: Hey *weeze* everybody *weeze* Where are we?

AVF 2001: Just explained why you updated really late.

Me: Okay. I'll be resting.

BFSK 01: This chapter is where Taj and Ruby shows Chloe and Amber the town of Peaceville.

AVF 2001: And there might be some cute moments made by Rachel.

Me: I had to make it cute. I'll do the disclaimer.

AVF and BFSK: Sure Rachel.

Me: Chloe belongs to me, Ruby belongs to Cat Goddess 179, Taj belongs to BFSK 01, Amber belongs to AVF 2001 and the story plot belongs to me.

All: Enjoy!

(Next day)

The next day, we could see Amber and Ruby eating breakfast at the living room watching TV, sitting across with each other. Amber wore a red skull t-shirt with a pair of short jeans and red converse while Ruby wore the same like yesterday without her bowler hat.

"Does Chloe usually wakes up this late?" Ruby asked and took a bite of her pancake.

"Yup, usually she wakes up at 9 or even 10," Amber told her and drank on her water. "She always sleeps really late cause of social media."

"Oh,"

"Chloe is part Asian so boys can easily have a crush on her,"

"Talking about me?" Then Chloe hopped on a couch between the couches where Ruby and Amber were sitting. She was in a white tanktop, a black skirt and black Vans with a bat necklace around her neck.

"I'm just telling Ruby that you're part Asian," Amber told her as a maid placed Chloe's breakfast on the table.

"I hate that saying," Chloe muttered. Chloe thanked the maid and the maid bowed a curtsy and left.

"But it's true?" Ruby questioned and Chloe nod as she chewed on her pancake.

"My mom's Asian and my dad's an Aussie. Perfect combination for a child," Chloe rolled her eyes and bit on her pancake.

"Which fits her perfectly," Amber smiled and Chloe nudged her arm. "What? It's true. Many boys have a crush on her due to her 'appearance'."

"Really? Then I know how you feel," Ruby giggled before she drank her orange juice.

"You do?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, do you think the daughter of Sandra Calum, the popular model and fashion designer, didn't inherit her mother's beauty?"

"Wait-what?!" Chloe and Amber exclaimed in shocked.

"Your mom is Sandra Calum?" Amber asked and Ruby nod.

"People can recognize me as Sandra's daughter physically except for the hair,"

"Someone said my name?" They looked where the voice came from and saw a woman smiling at them who had the same face and eyes as Ruby but with long blonde hair.

"Hi mom," Ruby greeted. "Meet my friends, Amber and Chloe."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Calum," Amber greeted.

"Please, you can call me Sandra," Sandra said with a smile. Then Sandra grabbed a mug and poured herself a coffee.

"It's true. You can recognize by the eyes except for the hair," Chloe looked both at Sandra and Ruby as Sandra sat next to Ruby.

"Sometimes daughters can inherit their mother's look or even behavior," Sandra spoke, sitting down next to her daughter as she stroked Ruby's red hair. Ruby smiled at her mom. Then Sandra looked at Chloe. "And I can see you have your mother's eyes and behavior."

"You know my mom?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Her names Miyuki right?" Chloe nodded in surprise. Sandra giggled. "I know your mother since we met in middle school. Your mother works for my fashion company."

"She told everything about me didn't she?" Chloe asked, sarcastically.

"Yup," Sandra answered and took a sip of her coffee. "You're just like your mother."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Sandra put down her mug. "Back at middle school, your mother was really a troublemaker. Making pranks, getting into fights, fights back at the bullies, getting into catfights and she can escape from teachers who most students hate."

"Wow, your mom is really like you," Amber spoke.

"And I am gonna tell mom about this when she video calls," Chloe smirked.

"But behind her troublemaking, she's always laidback, nice, sweet, has good grades, the principal and teachers likes her, caring and protective," Sandra smiled, thinking of the memories. "She was liked by everybody."

"Including your dad," Amber added.

"Let me guess Amber…your mom is Lauren right?" Sandra guessed and Amber nodded. "Well…I'll explain it like this. Whenever she meets someone for the first time, she gets really shy but when she's used to it, she acts all tough. She's also caring, sweet and really much the shy girl."

"Just like you," Chloe nudged Amber's arm.

Sandra took a sip of her coffee, "Some boys say that the way she's shy is really cute."

Chloe snorted and hold her mouth from laughing. "Don't even say a thing," Amber hissed.

Sandra giggled, "Your dad really like your mother's cute shyness."

"He really said that?" Amber asked.

"Yup. Love at first sight. Your mother also said that your father was cute when they first met,"

Then Ruby snorted as Chloe bit her lip. "Shut up!" Amber exclaimed.

"I can't take it. I know you for a long time Amber," Chloe said while laughing. "And I saw your face when you met him."

"Talking about my nephew Taj?" Sandra asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes," Chloe wrapped her arm around Amber's neck. "This girl here has a crush on him."

"I don't have a crush on him!" Amber exclaimed, trying not to blush.

Sandra giggled again and put down her empty cup. "You both remind me of Miyuki and Lauren so much," Then Sandra looked at her wrist watch. "Well, I have to go to work. Bye girls."

"Bye mom," Ruby said to her mom.

"Bye Sandra," Amber and Chloe said. Sandra waved at the girls and walked out of the living room. As they heard the front door closed, Chloe and Ruby both grinned at Amber.

Knowing what they were gonna say, Amber quickly spoke, "No, I am not gonna admit it,"

"Just admit it Amber," Ruby said. "You do have a crush on my cousin."

"No!"

"Admit it," Chloe spoke.

"Never!"

"Please Amber," Ruby begged.

"No, I don't have a crush on Ta-!" Before Amber screamed his name completely, Taj suddenly came in.

"Hey girls," He greeted with a sleepy smile. Amber quickly sat down and gave him a smile.

"Still tired?" Ruby asked as he sat down on a couch between where Amber and Ruby was sitting but mostly near Amber.

"Yeah, I slept really late," He rubbed his left eye as one of the maids placed his breakfast in front of him. "Umm, you okay Amber? You look red."

"Oh, uhh, yeah. I'm fine Taj," Amber replied and Chloe sniggered.

"Okay…" Taj nodded.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Chloe asked after they finished their breakfast.

"Well, we will be going to a concert," Taj reminded.

"What concert?" Amber asked.

"You'll see," Ruby said, standing up. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna grab my jacket and my phone," Chloe rushed out to her room.

"I'm gonna grab my hat," Ruby walked out to her room also, leaving Amber and Taj alone.

Amber mentally slapped her forehead, knowing the two intentionally left her with Taj. "Hey Amber,"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna wait for them outside?"

"Umm…sure," They walked out of the living room and waited in front of the door. "What concert are we going anyway?" Amber asked.

"Well, it's one of Peaceville's annual concerts. You'll see who's playing," Taj smiled as Amber quirked an eyebrow. Then Chloe and Ruby came downstairs.

"Let's start. I'll get the limo driver," Taj told and went outside.

"Do you seriously have to leave me and Taj alone?" Amber whispered angrily to Chloe and Ruby.

"What are you saying?" Ruby said, fixing her hat. "We didn't intentionally leave you."

"Yeah, plus I didn't know Ruby was gonna leave also," Chloe spoke. Amber's cheek flushed again but this time because of embarrassment.

"Whatever," Amber mumbled. Then they heard a honk from outside.

"That must be the limo," Ruby opened the door and they quickly hopped into the limo.

"Dave, take us to the park," Taj told. The driver nodded and drove the limo.

**Me: That's the ending readers! I had to cut the part cause I always have tricks up my sleeves.**

**AVF2001: Oh come on Rachel!**

**BFSK 01: We're curious to know.**

**Me: I know. I did it because this is the part where you readers send in your song requests!**

**AVF 2001: Wow. Really?**

**Me: Yup. Even though my phone is full of songs, might as well give the readers a chance.**

**BFSK 01: Well, send in the requests!**

**Me: I might post the chap early since I completed half of chap 4 only if I can get internet and your request.**

**Amber: There's the catch.**

**Me: My dad took my phone cause I got into a few 'troubles' so I can't use my phone's hotspot plus my tab only uses wi-fi.**

**Voice: Is Rachel there?!**

**Me: Oh no! Bye guys! *opens window***

**AVF 2001: Good luck Rachel!**

**BFSK 2001: Hope you survive!**

**Me: *while getting out* Not funny Blaze! *jumps out***

***Outside***

**Voice: Come back here Rachel!**

**Me: Why are you so hard to lose?!**

***AVF 2001 and BFSK 01 laughs***

**BFSK 01: Poor Rachel…*chuckles a bit***

**AVF 2001: Bye guys and wish good luck to Rachel.**

**BFSK 01: Wanna bet if it's Grojband? $4 if it is.**

**AVF 2001: I'm betting 6 if it's not Grojband!**

**BFSK 01: Alright, readers. Send in your song request. Bye guys.**

**AVF 2001: See ya next chap.**


End file.
